Konoha no Ou: SasuNaru
by YaoiTora
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a regular high school kid with a regular family who lives in a regular city of Japan. But What happens when things aren't that normal after all? What could ninja have to do with it? R&R to find out but be nice! [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto just Kanae and Yuuna

* * *

**Chapter 1 Persuasion**

Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 16 years old and I go to Konoha high school. I live with my foster father Iruka and his wife Yuuna and daughter Kanae. Iruka told me that my parents died in car accident when I was only five years old. But how come I can't remember that? My life is full of suspicion around my father. I don't know why though. It's just weird that I can't remember a thing of my parents' death. Of course I can understand why I don't remember. I may have been traumatized or something. But the weirdest thing is my English teacher, Kakashi Hatake. Also a new student there too I think is name is Sai? Yep, that's the one. He'd given this nickname that made me want to rip his head off. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that I don't even know them and they know me! "So Naruto ready to join our club?" Sai asks me. Turned my head and glared at him. "No." I replied firmly. "Oh come on you have to. It'll be fun! And Kakashi-sensei's gonna monitor the group." He says. I rolled my eyes and glanced out the window. I don't have time for this! "Sai-san, could you do me a favor and leave me alone!" I yelled the anger in my voice showing. I packed my school stuff and walked out of the classroom on my way out.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going Uzumaki!" a high pitched voice yelled unfamiliar to me. I turn around to see a pink hair girl with emerald green eyes glaring at me. "What now I'm supposed to listen to you?" I ask. She walks up to me and examines my looks. "Are you sure you're Naruto Uzumaki?" she asks. I raised an eye brow, giving her a puzzled look. "What do you mean? Of course I'm Naruto Uzumaki." I say. 'This girl's so annoying.' I think. "Well, sorry, we need someone that hyperactive like you to be in out group. We only need one more person." She says. I sigh. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm not interested in your group." I say and I started to walk away.

"Oh come on Uzumaki you can't be serious. You should really join out group." A dark voice says. I look up and a boy with dark jet black hair with blue tint complimenting the color, ivory skin, and dark eyes light night time. "Who are you?" I ask. He smirks. "Join our group and I'll tell you." He says. I roll my eyes and mumble. "Teme." And start walking away again. "Look Naruto you really need to join our group. It's…" she pauses. "It's for your protection, dobe." I stop midway. I turn my heals glaring at the one that called me a dobe. "What was that? I didn't catch it?" I ask. The only thing I could see is that sadistic smirk on his face. "Alright cut it out Sasuke." A familiar voice says. It was none other than Kakashi-sensei. "Hn." Was all you could hear from the bastard. "Sakura, could you go scan the perimeter please." He says. The girl nods and runs top speed like a ninja. "Okay now, I advise you, Sasuke to get along with Naruto here. Okay?" he asks. The bastard nods and turns to me. "So…your name's Sasuke huh? What's your last name then?" I ask. "Why do you want to know?" he asks me. "Teme."

"Dobe."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Dumbass."

"Utsuratonkachi."

"ARRRGH! Knock it off!" I yell. "Knock it off? What do you mean? You started it, dobe!" I glare at him. "Look, I have no interest in your stupid group or club. I don't need your protection either. Now if you will excuse me. I have to go. Goodbye, Kakashi sensei, Sasuke-teme." I say.

After maybe an hour, I was already on my way home, the wind started blowing against my face and I could suddenly get this weird feeling that I'm being watched. I turn around to the direction of the wind. "Hey Uzumaki, why don't you come and play." A sly and twisted voice says. My eyes widened. It was my other teacher Mizuki. Why is he here? What does he want? "What do you want? Why are you holding a kunai? Why are you here?" I ask. He smirks. "I want you, Uzumaki." He says and he through his kunai at me. I froze as the kunai races towards my face. Then, another kunai counters it. Making a "clank" sound. "Uzumaki, hurry up and run!" the voice yells. It was low and familiar. "Come on, dobe run!" he yells. My body doesn't react. But then I think about my family. I gasp. '_Kanae! Iruka and Yuuna!_' I close my eyes tightly as I hear the sound of kunai clash together.

Just then I felt a hand clench mine. It was Sakura's. "Come on, dummy, let's go!" she yells and pulls me away. I look back at the two people fighting, I couldn't help but think that they really are ninja. We stop once we've gotten far enough so that Mizuki couldn't reach us. "Are you…." I pause and quickly glance at her. "What?" she asks. I sighed. "Are you ninjas or something?" I ask, bluntly. She smiles. "Yes, we are. And well you are too sort of." She says, softly. Okay now I'm really just dumbfounded. "So, Sasuke hanging down from the wall was like…one of your jutsus?" I ask. She nods. "Don't believe me?" she asks. I shrug. "I don't know maybe you could-"

"Look out!" she yells. Sakura pushes me down and went into a blocking position using the kunai. "Hey, wha-what are you doing?" I ask, my eyes wide. Sakura looked over her shoulder and smirked. "Naruto, this is what it's like being a ninja. You have to protect someone even if your life is on the line." She says. "Now Sai!" Sai jumps out of the tree and take Sakura's place. She runs over to me, taking my hand and dragging me further into the forest.

"Sakura! Stop your hurt!" she stop midway. "You don't think I know that, Naruto?" she asks coldly. My eyes widened, as a voice rings in my head. '_Kill her, kill her Naruto…_'I froze, taking my hand away from her grip. I could feel my body start to shiver. 'Who…who are you?' I ask. '_My name's Kyuubi Naruto…I live inside you now kill her!_' Tears threatened to fall down my face. "I would I-who am I supposed to kill?" I ask out loud. Sakura gave me a blank look. "What do you-Naruto don't listen to her!" she yells. The I hear the voice laughing in delight. I heard Sakura scream in pain. "N-Naruto….r-run…don't look back…just run…please…" she stumbles and finally falls down. My body froze as the blood from her wound soaked my shirt. I could still hear the voice inside my head, laughing at Sakura's demise. Then a puff of smoke flash around Sakura's body. "Hiya, Uzumaki-kun, miss me?" she asks. Now I was angry. "DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN." Anger was obviously in my voice I could tell because her eyes were wide. "Sorry the wound wasn't _that_ deep and was the perfect way to prove that I'm a ninja along with Sai, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei. My anger soon faded. 'Can't blame her she did save my life.' I think. I smiled and said a quick and quiet "thank you".

"Sakura!" "Naruto" "Dickless!" Sasuke Sai and Kakashi ran up to the both of us. Worried faces except for Sasuke. "Are you two alright." Kakashi asks. I smile and nod in reply and then glare daggers at Sai. "WHAT was THAT YOU just called ME?" I ask. He smiles a fake smile and says. "Dickless." Then I gave him a good punch in the face. That made Sakura and Kakashi gape and Sasuke grunt. "Humph." Was all you could her from my mouth. I turn to Kakashi with a serious look on my face.

"Sensei," I started. "I will join your stupid club but only if you tell me who the hell is this Kyuubi that talks to me inside me brain." I say. His eyes widened along with Sasuke and Sai's. Sakura just looked calm like she already knew this was coming. "Well, Naruto the Kyuubi is-" "The Kyuubi no kitsune is a demon that lives in side you. That's why we have to protect you from an organization call the Akatsuki." Sasuke says. "But that doesn't explain why Mizuki-sensei attack me." I retort back. He sighs. "Naruto, Mizuki works under one of the other organization that's after your demon." He says. "We were ordered to protect you from Mafia and Akatsuki." Sakura says. '_But…what about my family…?_' I think.

"What about my family? My mother Yuuna, Iruka and my little sister Kanae. What about them? Will you protect them, not just me?" I ask. "We can't promise that." Kakashi says. "But…" I sigh. "Fine, whatever, how do we get this demon out of me?" I ask. Kakashi ponders for a moment. "That's a good question." He says. "We'll have to to Konoha village to figure that out. "What?" I ask. "But we live in Konoha now." He shakes his head. "This isn't Konoha, this is Tokyo Japan, Naruto. Konohagakure is the city you live in. But Konoha is a village that we live in." Sai, Sakura and Sasuke nod in afirmination.

This was going to be along year….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks**

I woke up to my little sister snuggling next to me in my bed. I smile as I sit up trying not to wake her. But it was too late. "Niisan, are you okay?" she asks. I smile and nod hugging her tightly. "Niisan, I had a nightmare." She says. "Really?" I ask. She nods. "It was really scary. It was about mommy and daddy dying and we were the only two left." She replies. My eyes widened. "What do you mean? Can you tell me more Kanae-chan?" she looks up and nods. "Mommy and daddy were protecting us both and they had some kind of when knife thingy." She says. I chuckle. "Kanae, remember when I was first adopted into this family?" I ask. She nods proudly. "Yep, it was before I was born I actually thought you were my real brother and you techni-technically are." She says. I smiled. "Well, when you were little like maybe five or six years old, I would tell you stories about ninjas."

She nods. "I and my friend Kousuke would play ninja all the time. He says that every time we play ninja he wants to be more like one to protect me." She says with a blush. I chuckle. "He like you Kanae-chan." I say. Kanae looked up at me searching for a lie. "Really? Because I like him too I just don't want to say anything or else daddy would get all scary and try to murder him." She says. I laugh heartedly. "I think he's only trying to protect his special little girl." I say and kiss her on the forehead. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek. Then she snuggles in my blanket hugging me tightly as she slowly falls asleep.

_I happy that I have such a wonderful foster family. These people are the only people that show me that I'm not alone. Speaking of alone what about Sasuke? Is he alone? He apathetic, sadistic and stoic which is really weird. Wait why am I thinking about that teme? _I sigh and slowly fall back to sleep and cuddle up, Kanae in my arms and fall a sleep…_Kanae if anyone hurts you or our parents__** they **__will surely pay…_My thought drift a smile creeping up on my face as I sleep.

I woke up again this morning, my hand searching for Kanae's warmth. But to my luck it was cold. I felt someone poking me. _Dobe… _someone called, it was familiar too. _Dobe…!_ It called again. I opened eyes to see something that was a bit fuzzy I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I opened them up to find that Sasuke was 3 millimeters close to my face! I could have sworn I felt myself blush but I just sat there frozen. "Niisan, Niisan! This big meany kept calling me brat!" my sister says with her tongue sticking out at Sasuke. I chuckle at my sister. "It's okay Kanae-chan; I'll get this big meany away from you." Kanae smiles at me and says. "Good. Oh Momma and Papa are going out today so we'll be alone." She says.

I groan. '_great_' I thought sarcastically. I heard Sasuke sigh. "Don't worry dobe I'm sure Sakura will take care of your little sister." He says. My eyes widened I look towards Sasuke. "A-are you sure I don't want to be trouble." I say. "oh don't worry about it Naruto, Kanae-chan will be perfectly fine with me, since I'm a ninja after all." she says. I nod slightly. "Y-Yeah." I mumble. '_trouble…that what I'll be…I'll just be a stupid burden….i need to learn something from these people so I can protect my sister._' I thought as I clench my blanket. I heard Kanae clap her hands twice. "Okay Niisan you need to get dress. Sasuke-niisan, Sakura-neechan do you want something to eat? I can make waffles my niisan taught me how." She smiled. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks and glanced over at me. I nod in afirmination and they followed Kanae out of my room.

I sigh as I get my school uniform on. It was white with black dress pants and black casual shoes. I walk to my bathroom that lead to the guessed room and looked in the mirror. Smiling, I took my tooth brush and brushed my teeth then my hair. '_You really are something eh little boy?_' A voice asks me. My eyes widened as I stop brushing my hair and fixing my tie. _What? _I ask.

'_look in the mirror, boy._' I look and I recognize who it was. Kyuubi. But why is it in my head? _Why are you in my head?_ Kyuubi laughed. '_Silly boy, I'm you...I've always been you ever since your wrenched parents sealed me in side you._' Kyuubi said with a little anger in her voice. _What do you mean? My parents? _I was confused about what she was talking about. My parents? They sealed this thing inside me? Why? How? When? And Where? What could they have possibly gained from that? Why did they do it? Ha! Probably to save the world from being destroyed.

No, that's not the reason. It wasn't true. This voice inside my head isn't real. Let it go…my parents died when I was only five years old Iruka was my father's best friend and he took me in with his wife and daughter. I don't have-have a demon inside me and I choose to deal with just that!

I froze as memories rush back to me. **"Iruka run take Naruto with please!"** a voice, a woman? She was yelling to Iruka about me? What was she yelling about? This was all so so weird and new to me I couldn't bare it any longer. **"Oh, Hi Mikoto-san how are you?"** that voice again, who was it? **"Oh I'm just fine Kushina thank you. How's little Naruto? I'm sure he and Sasuke would want to play together." **Kushina? Mikoto? Who are they? And why did she mention Sasuke?

I started to get flashbacks over and over again this it was about Sasuke.

**Flashback**

**"Minato!" a woman yelled. '****_It was a rainy day' _****No wonder I have a fear of thunder…but who's Minato? And why does he look like me? "Daddy daddy!" I heard a young voice of a smaller me yell. "Naruto what are you doing here go to your mother now!" my younger self sniffed. "But daddy I want-want to go with you!" as soon as I watched my father disappear my mother runs to me and hugs me tight. Something was on her side. My eyes widened. Blood. No, she can't be. "Mommy, what happened to you? What's this red stuff?" I ask. She smiles a bitter sweet one. I saw her eyes widened, I looked over her shoulder and I see something sharp. A knife? No something else. Kunai. **

**"MOMMY!" I scream. The ninja who through the kunai had a sick twisted smirk on his face. A lot of things I can't describe. But this was the worst. Then I felt some one take me away caring me whispering to me that everything's okay. And he was right beside my dad too. I could feel tears run down my face. And then everything is darkness.**

My eyes are widened as I slowly catch my breath. I heard knocks on the door; I turned to see if it was Kanae or someone else. "Naruto, it's me Sakura are you okay in there?" I smile a little relieved that it's Sakura that's coming to check on me. I got up and slowly put a hand on the door knob. Then I froze. "I wouldn't go out if I were you Uzumaki." My eyes widened and I recognize the voice. It was Sai. I turn slowly to meet his eyes. I gulp silently. "W-What do you want?" I ask. He smirks. Then I felt lips suddenly crash on to mine.

My eyes widened and my body didn't react. I felt his free hand trace down my pants and slowly he entered his hand and his tongue in my mouth. I panic. 'No! You idiot! You don't want Sai you want Sasuke! Sasuke you fool!' a voice inside my head says. _Wait a minute! I don't want-I mean-I don't want Sasuke like that!_ 'Yes you do!' the voice yells again. 'Now pull him away!' I could tell my hands unconsciously pushed him away. I looked to the side not meeting his gaze. I turn and open the door blush stains my face. I could tell my sister noticed it because she glared at Sai. "Sakura-chan, can you turn off the oven for me please?" I heard my sister say. I could hear Sakura say yes and my sister walking towards me. "Niisan, what happen? Why are you blushing?" she asks me. I answer her without knowing that Sasuke was lurking behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Questions**

"What do you mean Sai tried to get in you pants?" my sister asks. "What does that even mean anyway?" I smack my head realizing I was talking to my nine year old sister about something that she shouldn't know. I shook my head with a smile on my face. "It's nothing, Kanae-chan, now why do you go help Sakura-chan with the cooking okay?" I suggest, avoiding the subject. My sister Kanae sighed in defeat and went to the kitchen to help Sakura.

"Why did you do that Sai?!" I heard Sasuke yelling at possibly. They were talking about what happen with me and Sai. Oh joy! Now Sasuke's involved. I sigh and stay out of there conversation. Then I hear something very interesting. "I like-no I love him Sasuke." I heard Sai say. My eyes widened at the confession. Sai loves me? I barely even know him! And I don't like him. '_I don't want Sai! I want…_' I stopped myself from thinking any further.

_Idiot! You want Sasuke just admit it!_ The voice inside the back of my head said. I sigh. '_Yeah but…i don't think he wants me…I mean Sakura-chan probably likes him since she calls him "Sasuke-kun'_. I inwardly scowl at the nickname. _Che, you're jealous…_ I stop cold, my eyes wide. '_I'm not jealous._' I replied to the voice. _Yes, you are. Again, you're not admitting to yourself that you like him._ I turned my head to the direction of the voice that I recognized as Sai and Sasuke.

'_I don't know…maybe._' My curiosity got the best of me and I went to see what they were talking about. "Sai, Naruto doesn't even like you! He pushed you away and you know that!" Sasuke yelled at Sai what was standing there smirking. I wanted to walk over there and punch the guy in the face but he is one of my "protectors" and I guess I should at least give the guy a chance. Wait what? No! I don't like him. I like-I like Sasuke!

I saw Sasuke rolled his eyes and made a fierce sneer at Sai. I could tell he was jealous and that made me happy. I don't know why it did but it did! I nearly screamed in my head. I could imagine a little Naruto running around right now. I was full of happiness. "Why so jealous, Sasuke? Afraid I might steal your precious Naruto from you?" I heard Sai taunt. What the hell? I'm not an object!

"No, I've just known him more than you that's all." he said to Sai. My eyes widened. '_He's known me longer than Sai?_' I asked myself. '_No wonder he gets on my nerves._' I sighed. "What's going on? How does Sasuke know me? And who's Kushina, Minato and Mikoto?" I murmured to myself. I turned away in hiding when Sasuke turned his head to look over where I was hiding. I felt my legs give in and I slowly slid down the wall. I plopped down onto the floor. '_I want to know so bad…why they are here. Why Iruka was in my flashback?_' I thought.

"You're just a liar you know that?!" I heard Sai yell. I jerked up my head and again peaked in to the room. '_Sasuke? A liar? What the-_' "I'm not lying. I've know Naruto since I was five! You can't expect not fall in love with him!" Sasuke yelled at Sai. I felt my heart pound where I heard his words. '_S-Sasuke's known me since I was five? This is my chance! I have to know!_' I got up and walked in the room.

"Hey guys! What'cha talkin' about? Something interesting I hope." I exclaimed with a fake grin. I could tell Sasuke could see right through my grin. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" he asked. I gave him an innocent look and shrugged. "Nothing just wondering what you're doing." I answer. He stares at me with wide eyes. I smirked. "Okay, so let me continue to ask you questions, Uchiha." I said putting my face up to his. He blinked at me and raised an eye brow. "What do you want dobe?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "First off: Stop calling that I'm not a loser or dead last I get good grades every time in school and I'm the student council president and a straight A student. Second: I just want to know a couple things like who this Mikoto is and who's Kushina? I also want to know who Minato is." I took a deep breath and exhale. "So, can you tell me? Oh and how do you know me?"

Sasuke looked at me eyes wide. "Naruto I-How do you I know? Well, I can't really tell you these things. It's my job to protect the Prince of Konoha." I blinked. Huh? "Prince?" I laughed. "Sasuke, you're hilarious!" I slowly begin to stop laughing and then look at his face. My eyes widened. "Y-You were serious!?"

He nods his head and I paled. "S-So, I'm a prince of Konoha-ninjas too? I'm also a ninja?" I asked. Sasuke chuckled and shakes his head. "No, you're just a prince; you have yet to learn about ninjas and the fighting styles." He smiled at me and I could feel my heart speed up. "W-Well, I-teme." I was at a lost of words. "Dobe."

I sighed and turned around facing the door way. "Thanks Sasuke-teme, you were a…big helped I guess…" I said sadness dripping in my voice. I walked away to the kitchen leaving Sasuke behind. "Niisan! We made my special brownies want some?!" My sister asked. I smiled. "Of course I want some." I grinned and take a brownie.

I bring the brownie to my mouth and bite into it. I smiled and moaned at the taste of the chocolate. I stop chewing on the brownie abruptly. My sister and Sakura blink. "Naruto? Are you okay?" I nodded slowly my vision getting blurry and my body was going limb. Soon, I fell to the floor with the half eaten brownie in my hand. Sakura and Kanae rush over to me. I could here footsteps running towards us but then the sounds of footsteps faded away and I lost all consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Red Fairy**

I woke up to a dark room that looked strangely familiar to me. I turned my head to see a cage a paper that had the word "Seal" on it. And inside that cage was a girl. She was glowing bright red with her orange eyes that almost looked like a cat's eyes when the light shined on them. She looked at me with a deadly smirk. "_Naruto…_" she spoke her voice ominous and full of venom.

A shiver ran down my spine. "Wh-Who are you?" I asked fearfully. My mind only wished for Sasuke. I gasped. Sasuke again? Am I in love with him or something? I shook my head. No, I can be Th-that's just too weird. "_If you want I could grant any wish, any desire you want Naruto…_" She said soothingly. I wince as I felt pain in my arm I open my eyes so see a blood red aura surrounding me and the red fairy.

"_Naruto…would like me to Sasuke yours?_" she asked me a smirk on her face. _"Would like to see his blood poor out of his body?_" My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to speak but I was stopped be her lips on mine. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. I started to sweat rivers and I couldn't breathe. She pulled away and snapped her fingers before disappearing into the cage that held her darkness.

My eyes immediately snapped open. Looking around I saw the ceiling that Sasuke and my sister sleeping next to my bed hold my hand with each of their hands. I slowly got up trying not to waken them but it was too late. I heard Kanae gasp. "Niisan! Niisan, niisan! You're alive! Thank goodness!" she yelled crying her eyes out. Sasuke then woke up with a groaned and looked at me.

My blue eyes met his dark midnight black ones. I blushed as he stared at me with an un-readable expression. Then, I felt my head being turned to face him his thumb pressed on my chin. His emotionless face moves closer to mine and brushes his pink plum lips on mine. He pulled away when he heard Kanae yell, "Hey! No PDA in my house! I'm still a little kid ya know!" She huffed with a blush on her face. 

I and Sasuke both glanced at each other, a blush appearing upon his cheeks. I blinked. '_What's he thinking?_' I asked myself. "Kanae-chan, what would you like to eat?" Sakura asked my sister. She turned to her and said. "I want whatever you guys are having!" Sakura nodded smiling at her. Kanae grinned and suddenly was smothered by Sakura who was squealing like a school girl, which she really is but in middle school or younger. "You're so cute!"

Kanae rolled her eyes and struggled to get out of Sakura's grip. "S-Sakura-chan can I have my n-neck back you're kinda choking me." She said a little bit too bluntly. I chuckled. '_That's Kanae for ya always blunt._' Sakura let go of Kanae blushing. "Sorry, Kanae." She said. My sister shook her head. "Its fine, I'm fine." She smiled. And Sakura smiled back.

Then out of nowhere, my English teacher, Kakashi, popped in with out warning scaring the hell out of my sister and Sakura. I glared. "What do you want Kakashi?" I asked my voice cold, think with ice. Kakashi seemed unthawed by my coldness and kept smiling underneath that mask. "Oh, nothing just that now we can leave for the village." He said turning serious. "We need to know how to get that demon out of you quickly and safely." I blinked. "Demon? You mean this thing inside of me is a demon? I've been calling it a fairy for some time now!" I yelled fusterated.

I heard Kakashi sigh. "Well, for one thing, we can't take your sister anywhere she's not familiar with. And besides, we're only ordered to take _you_ to the Konoha village. He said. I nodded. "Fine, I'll give a call to our uncle and see if he'll take care of Kanae while I'm gone. My parents too." I replied. Kakashi nodded. "Okay then you do that." He said. I gave another nod as I took out my cell phone. I dialed the number and put the phone to my ear.

-_Hello?_ - My uncle answered. I responded saying, "Hi, Jiraiya-ojichan!" I smiled happily. –_Ey, Naru, how's my little nephew?_ - I laughed. "I'm good, hey ojichan, can you come over and watch Kanae for me? My teacher and couple of my class mates are going on a field trip and I'm sure I'll probably be a week." I asked with hope. Jiraiya laughed. –_Of course kid! I'd love to take care of Kanae for you._ - I nodded. "Okay thank you, Jiraiya…yeah…I will…'kay…bye." I flipped off my phone and looked up at my teacher. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter 5 finally here! Yay! :D Hope you like! Review!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Konoha Village! Part One**

The next day we went to the train station first thing in the morning, 9am. I yawned and leaned in on Sasuke to tired to even stand. I didn't really sleep part of the night because I was having a dream about a certain _someone_. Not Sai, he's too weird and I don't exactly trust him very much. Sakura? Che, no, she's kind of a bitch when she's not around my little sister. Even thought I'm adopted into Kanae's family before she was born.

Sasuke? Yes, I had a dream about him. And it wasn't just any regular dream. It was a wet dream. I'm not gay for crying out loud! I dated girls but they usually dump me after our first date. Okay, fine, I'm gay, there I said it-I'm gay. Big deal. "Hey, Naruto-kun, are you gay?" Sai asked suddenly. My eyes widened. "WHAT? N-N-No! I'm am NOT gay, Sai…" I blushed. "Are you?" I asked. Sai shook his head while smiling at me. "I'm dating Sakura-san. I'm bi." He smiled at me. I nodded. "Thanks. Um, then maybe you can give me advi-"

"Go for it." I blinked at the interruption. "Wh-What?" he smiled a, what I assumed to be a genuine smile. "Go for it. Tell Sasuke you like him he'll understand, I know that for a fact." He smirked and winked at me. "Come on let's go." I nodded as me, Sasuke, Sai and Sakura started to move on to the train. We then noticed that Kakashi wasn't going on. "Kakashi-sensei, aren't you coming?" Sakura asked him. Kakashi shook his head vigorously, his body suddenly going rigid. "I-I-I h-hate trains…I hate any type of vehicle that you can name. I'm not going on! I rather walk." I heard Sakura growl at that. "Kakashi-sensei, you're going on the train if it's the last thing we do!"

I cringe as I watched Sakura go more like on a killing spree that a non-morning person type of person. I sighed. "Come on Sakura we need to go now!" Sasuke's annoyed voice called out. Me and Sai glanced at each other and walked onto the train to and into our seats. After ten minutes Kakashi and Sakura finally got on. Kakashi was out cold and Sakura looked like she was about to go on another rampage. I laughed nervously and went away from Sai and went to go sit next to Sasuke. I groaned. '_Great, out of all the seats I could pick!_' I inwardly sighed and sat next to Sasuke who sat next an unconscious Kakashi.

The doors of the train closed and the train conductor made an announcement that we were beginning to move. "Dobe, why are you sitting so close?" he suddenly asked me. I glared. "What do think teme?" I asked as I felt my eyebrow twitch. He nodded slowly then went back to looking in front of him. I sighed. '_I should just take a nap…yeah that would be a good idea…_' I thought as I closed my eyes slowly and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder. I could tell his eyes were on me. I could tell they were surprised but he quickly went back to his composure and glanced out the window.

I crack one eye open and looked up at him. I could see that he was blushing. I snickered quietly. '_This is fun…!_'

* * *

"OW!" I screeched when I hit a tree or, in other words, pushed into a tree by the one and only, Sai. "Sai! Why the fuck did you do that?!" I yelled angrily. Sai gave me a fake smile and shrugged. I narrowed my eyes dangerously. "Don't _ever_ push me _again_." I said with a venomous tone, glaring at Sai murderously. He just gave his fake smile and said, "Whatever you say dickless." I gritted my teeth and stood, punching him in the face hard making him draw blood.

"Like I said don't push or call me that _ever_." I glared down at him and turned around following Sasuke and Kakashi who were way in front of us. I saw Sakura from the corner of my eye come to help her so-called _boyfriend _Sai. I'm not jealous of Sakura and I'm not interested in Sai. I just don't trust them. I sighed and caught up with Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei who stopped cold in front of someone.

"Inuzuka! What happened here?" Kakashi sensei asked the person in front of us. "K-Kakashi…i-intruders…in the village…you must get them h-hurry." I heard the person known as Inuzuka say before he past out. I moved out from behind Kakashi and gasped. "Wh-What happened to him?" I asked my eyes widened slightly. Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know but he did say there were intruders in the village and if there are that means…" he trailed off and Sasuke finished. "That the village barrier has been broken."

I gulped. I didn't like the sound of that. I heard Kakashi sigh. "I want you to to say here. I'll take Kiba into the village and get him healed quickly. Sakura isn't that good at medical ninjutsu yet." He said to Sasuke and I. I opened my mouth to protest but Kakashi picked up the brown haired kid and was good in an instant. "S-Sasuke. Wha-What should we do?" I asked him fearfully. Sasuke looked at me and gave me a smile that made my heart jump and fear leave me. I blushed when he put his arm around my waist and lifted me up bridal style, leaping into the tree. I gasped when I saw a kunai pierce through the tree. "S-Sasuke…" I whimpered.

"Its allright Naruto I won't let them hurt you." He said softly into my ear. I bit my lower lip in doubt but nodded anyway. He put me down and yelled something, a jutsu, fire? Wow ninja are so cool! I really shouldn't be thinking about that right now. I fisted the back of his jacket closing my eyes wishing that it would all go away. Then when something pushed sasuke, he or she knocked me off the branch of the tree causing me to fall down. "SASUKE!" I screamed. I closed my I eyes tightly as I fell.

I felt someone catch me in their arms and bring me to another tree top. "Hey! Give Naruto back!" I gasped slightly. That was Sasuke! '_S-So that means…_' I opened my eyes slowly to see a boy with black rings around his bright teal green eyes. My eyes me his at that instant. I could instantly tell that he was like me. Only I'm not alone but like me as in he as a demon too. "Wh-Who are you?" I asked stuttering abit. The person looked down at me, his face emotionless; eyes so dead it was actually pretty much killing me. "Sabaku no Gaara." He replied.

I huffed annoyed at the postion I was in. "Well, Gaara, could you do me a fave and PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" I yelled giving him a puch square in the face. I felt myself falling down off the branch. My insticts told me to latch on to the branch and don't let go. I looked down and saw Gaara looking staight up at me. I felt my body shiver at the stare he gave me. '_Damn it!_' I cursed. '_Why did he have to stare at me like that?!_' At that point, my arm was getting tired and I couldn't hold onto the branch; but as soon as my hand was going to slip the branch broke and I began to fall to my death or in to my enemy's arms…again.

* * *

A/N: How was that? I know short but I was in a hurry sorta. Anyway review but be nice! Bye! :3


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Here's chapter 6 hope you like!^^

Warning: SasuNaru yaoi! (finally...-_-"")

* * *

**Chapter 6: Konoha Village! Part II**

"Damn it! Let me go! I don't know why you want me and I don't know what for but I really want you away from me NOW!" I yelled pushing Gaara away from me or at least I tried but I failed miserably. "I'm not going to let you go." He said in a stoic tone. I gritted my teeth. "I don't want to go anywhere you want to take me! I don't care whether I need to go or not! Leave me alone!" I replied ignoring him as I pushed myself away. Gaara gripped harder around my waist and thrust something towards Sakura and Sasuke. My eyes widened. "No! SASUKE!" I screamed. I turned my gaze to Gaara's hand. "No please stop it! They're already hurt please!" I begged. But Gaara ignored me and I heard him mumble "sand coffin." Sand? He's from Suna! "Stop! Stop it please! STOP IT!"

Then everything stopped. Sasuke and Sakura were let out of the sand coffin. Gaara let me go to once his saw someone with blonde hair, hazel eyes, and huge breast. "So, Gaara of the sand," she said with a big grin on her face. "I see you've met the leaf village. Although I didn't think you'd kill them." Her grin turned in to a smirk.

"Hello there, I'm the hokage here. My name's Tsunade. I apologize for the recklessness of our comrades." I heard a faint snort come from behind me. "I didn't know we were comrades Tsunade." A girl said. She was blonde with teal blue eyes. "Wh-Who are you?" I asked, gulping a little bit. How were these people comrades? They're from Suna. The girl turned to me and grinned. "The name's Temari. I specialize in wind jutsus. Sorry we made ya scared." I nodded hesitantly. "Y-Yeah…apology accepted…I think."

Temari grinned at me and said, "You're so cute!" I blushed at the comment. "Th-Thank you." I jolted back a little and looked up. "Tsunade?" I asked. "Mmmhmm, that's me, c'mon let's get you all healed." She said. "Ino! Shizune come on and help me out here!" she yelled and all other people came running outside the mansion for all the injured and to burry the dead.

* * *

After a long while everyone was in the dinner room and eating happily with each other. I stared at them with an apathetic look on my face. '_Why do they look so happy? Why don't they grieve over there lost of their people?_' I asked. "If you're wondering why we don't grieve over people who have died it's because we know they died with honor and dignity." Sasuke said as he ate a tomato. "But-"

"It doesn't make a difference. What's lost is lost, Naruto. Just like I lost my family. My mother and father everyone in my family was killed be my brother." Sasuke continued. I opened my mouth to speak again but decided against it. "Oh…I see, I'm sorry Sasuke." I said with a small sad smile on my face.

Sasuke just shook his head. "It's allright. I have a new family. I'm okay. I have a village to protect and someone very close to me too." He said softly. I couldn't help but notice the passion in his voice. Why does my heart ache all of the sudden? "Oh? I guess she'd be happy to know that…" I murmured sadly as I stood up with my head lowered; my blonde bangs over my eyes.

I unconsciously bit my bottom lip drawing blood as I ran to my room letting a loan tear fall down my face. '_Damn it why does it hurt so much? Am i…oh god no! I can't be in love with that teme! He's-He's in love with some one else! In love with Sakura-chan no less! Or maybe another girl since Sakura is Sai's girlfriend…_' I shook my head pushing away thoughts. "No." I mumbled aloud. "I will not fall for that teme, no way."

With that confirm nation I turned my heels and went out of the room confidently. As I walked to the doorway I ran into something or_ someone_ with a soft "oof" I looked up and my eyes widened in surprised. "Sa-Sasu-" I was cut off by his lips suddenly crashing onto mine. I stayed in shock for a few moments then quickly melted into the kiss. "Naruto, that person I said that was special to me, was you." He breathed on my lips making me blush. "Uh…y-yeah I get that n-now." I stuttered completely dazed.

I heard him chuckled and he kissed me again only on the cheek. "Tsunade wants us to meet with her to talk about getting rid of the demon inside you, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He said huskily. I frowned slightly but nodded anyway. '_Hey Kyuubi…?_'

"_Whaddaya want kid? I'mma sleepin here._" The demon replied angrily. '_Wow, you're different now. What happened to the "I'll give you what ever you desire" thing?_" I heard a faint snort. "_That gets a little old besides. I think you have what you desire as of right now kid. But if you need me just call I won't be nice though. Seriously, kid, wake me up again and I'll kill you from the inside._" I inwardly shivered. '_Y-Yes ma'am._'

"_Good. Now, good night._"

I nodded numbly in reply before I was pounced on by Sasuke or I should say my soon-to-be-lover. "S-Sasuke w-we have to m-meet-ahh! Tsu-Tsunade!" I heard him grunt in reply. I felt my eye twitch. "Sasuke you don't let me go _I'll _make it so you can't walk for a whole month." I growled making him get off me.

"I'm topping, you're bottoming, no exceptions." He said before getting up to walk out of the room. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever teme you just can't face up to the challenge that I'll be a better seme that you." I said without thinking. I blinked when I saw Sasuke's look. "What?"

He shook his head. "Dobe."

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Kyuubi's got a change of heart now. I'll explain that in the next chapter if you guys are confused. Review! but be nice! Bye!


End file.
